


Parsimony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [308]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior was always stingy unless it affected his image.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/05/2000 for the word [parsimony](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/05/parsimony).
> 
> parsimony  
> Closeness or sparingness in the expenditure of money; -- generally in a bad sense;excessive frugality.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #031 Holiday Traditions.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Parsimony

When Gibbs invited Tony over for steaks on Christmas, Tony agreed, but he didn’t really know what he was agreeing to. The only Christmas tradition they’d had when he was a kid was the use of parsimony to get as little as possible for their home Christmas. Tony used to beg to go to the office with Senior over the Holidays as Senior always went all out in decorations for the office.

It was a stark contrast to the way their home looked. Everything in their home was hand made not because they couldn’t afford ornaments, but because Senior’s parsimony kicked in after spending so much for the office every year. Senior couldn’t convince himself to spend more than he had to on their home decorations when no one would be seeing them especially not after the office decorations often ran into the thousands.

Compared to what he was used to from his childhood, Tony found that steaks with Gibbs was a way better tradition for Christmas and he started to look forward to it, every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
